


At the End of the Day

by gagewhitney



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-25
Updated: 2011-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-24 01:18:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gagewhitney/pseuds/gagewhitney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-2x11. She shows up at his house later that night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the End of the Day

She shows up at his house later that night, knocking incessantly on the front door long past a time when so-called polite company would usually come calling. He'd gotten home only half an hour before, and he was sort of hopefully waiting up for her.

There's no hug when he opens the door, no kiss, just Audrey pushing past him into the living room, wired, practically bursting to tell him everything that'd happened in the hours since they last saw each other.

She tells him about Lucy Ripley, about the threat of being erased, about Simon Crocker and the book and how Duke had been tasked to kill her. He tells her about the meeting of the Troubled, their plans, that she's got to go with him to the next one. He wants to know more about the Duke thing.

"'You must kill her.' That's what Simon wrote." She sighs. "Tomorrow, I'm going to meet up with Duke again to see what else we can find out from his father's things," she tells him. "We're so close to something here, Nathan. I can feel it."

He nods. "Listen… maybe you should steer clear of Duke," he suggests, and there's an undercurrent of worry and fear in his voice. "If he thinks he's supposed to kill you, we don't know –"

"No," she says, firmly cutting him off. "No, he's not going to hurt me. He's trying to figure this thing out, same as we are. I think we can help each other."

His mouth opens and closes, searching for the right thing to say. "Okay," he concedes. "But I'm coming with you."

His concern is written all over his face. She reaches out, lets the pads of her fingers ghost along his temple. "I'll be fine, Nathan."

He nods and presses her hand to his mouth, kissing her fingers. "I know."

They're just staring at each other, then, and there's a charge like electricity in the air. He holds her hand and traces invisible patterns on her palm with his thumb.

She feels bold on what happened between them earlier and slides her leg up and over him so she's straddling his lap. His hands settle immediately on her hips, and he lets one hand drift under her shirt to rub at her skin.

"Hi," she says for the first time that night.

He smiles. "Hi."

She grabs hold of his lapels for leverage as she brings his mouth down to crash against hers. He reacts more quickly than he had the first time she kissed him and responds eagerly, licking into her mouth. She moans and his arms tighten around her so their chests are pressed together.

"Mmm," she hums, grinding down on him, and he thrusts upward with a low noise in the back of his throat. "God, Nathan." Her fingers go to work on the buttons of his shirt.

"Audrey," he mouths against her jaw. He breaks away to slide her shirt over her head and lets his lips wander down her exposed skin.

She rakes her fingers through his hair, a warm feeling settling in her stomach, and she rocks against him again. "Do you want to go inside?"

"No," he groans. He quickly flips them and positions his body between her legs. She's got his shirt unbuttoned and pushes it off his shoulders.

Her bra is gone soon after, and he touches her gently, reverently, before replacing his hands with his mouth. She arches against him and sighs. "Okay," she says idly. She scratches her nails down his back. His fingers pop the button on her pants. "The couch will work."

It's her last coherent thought for a while.


End file.
